Aroi Kraigen
Character name is... Aroi Kraigen, also known as the Leaf's All-Seing Eye is a member of nearly extinct Kraigen Clan, and offshoot of the Otsutsuki, Uchiha, Kaguya, Iburi, Yuki, Uzumaki and Senju Clan's. He is the only man currently alive to have awakened the Byakutennsennegan. Background Early Childhood and Training Aroi Kraigen was born at an unspecified point in time in a small village in the Land of Fire, however His parents were killed and he and his sister were taken in by a wandering Orochimaru, Orochimaru eventually experimented on both Siblings, but took a greater interest in Aroi, and eventually split the siblings up. Aroi would have his body undergo countless DNA and Genetic Modifications, such as twenty five Sharingan planted into his left and right Arms, or The Kinjutsu of Iwagakure and Taikagakure, thus granting him the Abilities of Deidara and Kakuzu. He would also have a Byakugan implanted into his Left eye Socket, and a Mangekyō Sharingan into his Right Eye Socket. He Eventually had the cells of the Previous Raikage, Mizūkage, Kazekage, and Tsūchikage's, and powerful Shinobi's. He was tested as a potential candidate for the First Cursed Seals of Heaven and Earth, and later the Seals of Power, Pressure, Storms, Slugs, Snakes, and Strength. He would be forced to fight for his life after every Modification or Upgrade, and won every subsequent Fight. He later had the DNA and Genetic Code's of Various Animals added to his already extensively modified DNA Structure. As a result of these upgrades his Intelligence was increased his enough that he began to be able to think about more than himself, he eventually had enough of the Torment and many upgrades that he had been subjected to and escaped, heading to the one place he thought was safe, the Village of his Birth. Searching for Answers More Questions than Answers He soon arrived at his birthplace but found it was but a ruin of what it once was, it appeared that at some point in time the Village was destroyed by something or someone. But as he traversed the wrecked homes and shops he recognised one of the Shops from his memories as he entered the top floor and found a family Lounge he came across a picture amongst the Debris, he saw that it was a picture of Him as a child with his family, he had had parents and a sister, his sister was wearing a necklace. As he looked around the house he found the necklace his sister had worn in the picture, it was apparently a musical pocket watch that played a tune when a key was entered into it. He decided that there was nothing left for him there and pocketed all the valuables and sealed the furniture into several scrolls, before he took the necklace and the Photo with him and left the village. He later found his way to the Hidden Leaf Village. A Tense Stand-off A Sanctuary from Orochimaru Aroi was blocked from entering the Village but managed to force his way past the guards who he knocked out with simple Genjutsu and Taijutsu. He was eventually caught in Shikaku Nara's Shadow Paralysis Jutsu but managed to Break free without much effort, until he was corned by the Legendary Kakashi Hatake of theSharingan Eye, whom he easily swatted aside. Eventually the ANBU arrived and Forcibly Restrained him with wires and chains, but he managed to break free still, and eventually Might Guy arrived and Tried to fight him only to be defeated without moving a muscle at all, and only after the Hokage Defused the situation did he relent. An Accord is Reached After discussing what little he remembered and his obvious Skill he was enrolled in the Konoha Academy in exchange for Help in discovering the Whereabouts or fate of his Sister and Remaining Family. He was enrolled in the Latest Graduating Classes Roster and would be later assigned to Team Guy alongside Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee, and Tenten. He would eventually secretly Join the Leaf's ANBU Black ops, as a Member of the Wolf, Cat, Owl, and Falcon Division's and was paired up with fellow former Test Subject, Asher Harzen who had only recently transferred to the ANBU a few weeks before him. As a Member of the ANBU he was personally Tutored by Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi in Interrogation and Torture, Advanced Genjutsu by Kurenai Yuuhi, Advanced Ninjutsu by Kakashi Hatake, and Chakra Flow / Control by Asuma Sarutobi. He also later discovered that amongst his various modifications he had been Injected With the DNA and Blood of several Tailed-Beast's, giving him a Telepathic Connection to each One, he eventually sought out the Yin-Half of the Sands Shukaku and Matatabi, and the Mists Isobū and Stones Kokkūo, as well as the Yang-Halves of the Mists Saiken and the Waterfalls Chõmēi. He Eventually grew tired of the weak Missions he and his team were beingredients given since both he and Neji were too strong for such a low-level ranked number of missions. He warned Both Guy and the Hokage that their Next couple of missions had at least be C-Rank or Better else both of them would be under Genjutsu for a week. He was ultimately disappointed but unsurprised by more D-Rank mission's and placed His Sensei under his Genjutsu and later accompanied Tenten to the Hoth Springs he created. Eventually after both he and Tenten admitted attraction to the other, Guy burst inside before they could kiss, and Aroi had Had enough of Guy by that time. First Acceptable Mission and a Charge interrupted Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Males Category:Male Category:Sharingan Wielders Category:Uchiha Descent Category:Kraigen Clan Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Wielders Category:Clan Leader's Category:Kekkei Genkai Wielders Category:Kekkei Tõta User's Category:Kekkei Mõra User's Category:Jinchuriki Category:Tenseigan Wielders Category:Holder's of the Senju Clan's Will of Fire Category:Sensory types Category:Byakugan Wielders Category:Rinnesharingan Wielders Category:Rinnegan Wielders Category:Byakutennsennegan Wielders Category:Immortals Category:Medical-nin Category:Hyūga